


Hero

by MaryJoeycoco



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asta x Noelle - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Noelle's POV, Romance, asunoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: The five times Asta saved Noelle and the one time she saved him.All attempts have both Squad Mates realize their growing feelings for each other.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the 5+1 fanfics so I decided to give a try with one of my OTPs!!!!!
> 
> And yes, I know they both save each other a lot and will do in the future but these are some ideas I thought of and couldn't expand them into longer one-shots or stories!!!
> 
> So please enjoy it!!!!

**I.**

The first time Asta saved Noelle making her realize her schoolgirl crush wasn't that anymore. It was turning into love. A thing that still made her heart race and brain turn into mush. She never thought she would fall in love, much less a commoner with no magic. Noelle always assumed she would either never end up with someone or be forced to marry someone for peace treaties. Noelle also had to learn common traits from other kingdoms just in case she had to marry outside of the kingdom.

But as she stood in front of the nobles of the Diamond Kingdom, Noelle swore she could feel the mana flowing from her. The corner of her eye she saw Luck looking at them. Only she wasn't here for a peace treaty, instead, she was here because of war. A war that the Diamond Kingdom has raged against the other kingdoms. Noelle felt her tiring out but she was tasked to take down the nobles. She was royalty meaning she had more magic than the rest of her Black Bulls. A fact she used to smug about until now.

She felt wild, her heart slamming against her chest. One of her pigtails is falling down while the other is loose. Sweat matted her bangs to her forehead. She knew her outfit is ripped and she wants nothing more than to cover herself up. But she is in battle, no time to worry about her breast on view though she wasn't liking how one of the men is looking at her. 

"You're running out of magic," One of the nobles sang.

Noelle just glared at the noble. There's isn't a chance she is giving the insect a reply. They don't deserve a response from Noelle Silva.

She raised her wand trying to think of a spell to knock out all three of the men. Noelle also felt something coming behind her. She isn't sure if it's an attack of back up but she can't turn her back on the enemy in front of her. One look could mean life or death for Noelle. She has more people to protect. She wants to grow stronger so she could protect the people she cares about. Noelle isn't going to die here today.

"I'm Noelle Silva," She said, holding her wand still. "And you're not going to get past me!"

That made them laugh but Noelle simply smirked.

She called out for an attack spell and shot it forward. The water dragon shot forward taking the last bit of her magic with it. She let herself smile when it hit two of the men, dragging them far away from her view. But it dropped when the other men sighed. The same man was staring at her exposed chest earlier. That is when Noelle covered herself with her arms. 

Noelle has no more magic. She doesn't know how to fight hand to hand. Nor does she sense anybody coming to help her with their mana. Noelle is alone at the moment and she prays that her fight or flight instincts will kick in. She needs tat now. 

The man ran her way with wind magic wrapped around his feet. The move made Noelle think of Yuno, Asta's childhood friend, but only it made her feel threatened. She didn't have the strength to run away. Somehow she couldn't find herself to scream out for help or have her fight or flight reflexes to kick it. Why aren't they kicking in? She is frozen. Not even the slightest blink or twitch, she was just frozen. The man is close now, almost in her range. His arm is stretched out to grab her. His fingers brushed her cheek as she was pulled away from the scene.

Noelle gasped, finally able to move thanks to her savior. She looked over to see Asta glaring in front of him. He held her in bridal style but tighter against his chest. Noelle felt herself relax even in the death grip. Half of Asta's body is covered in anti-magic which is how they got away so fast. They stopped somewhere on the battlefield but Asta let his anti-magic form drop. Asta looked at her with his bright green eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Noelle nodded.

She couldn't find the words to leave her mouth. And she still has her arms crossed over her chest. Asta took notice and took off his Black Bulls robe and put around Noelle's shoulders to cover her exposed chest. Noelle stared at him with wide eyes. Asta put his hands on her shoulders, another tight squeeze before locking eyes with her. Noelle didn't feel embarrassed instead she felt safe.

"Keep this safe for me, yeah?" Asta asked her.

Noelle looked down at the robe.

"You fought hard and deserve a break," He smiled. "I promise to leave some guys to you when your magic comes back. But for now . . . stay safe."

His voice sounded different on the last part. It made Noelle's head snap up looking at Asta again. He looks conflicted and hurt but his death grip on her shoulders told her another story. A story Noelle couldn't tell at the moment. All Noelle could do is nod again. Asta squeezed her shoulders one more time before running onto the battlefield. Noelle watched as he went to beat the man who was charging at her not too long ago. She reached up to touch the robes around her shoulders.

She stayed there thinking about the death grip on her shoulders. Was he scared? Noelle isn't sure because Asta saved her. He shouldn't be scared because he gave her another day.

Asta once again was her hero.

**II.**

The second time Asta saved Noelle, he made her feel safe once again. It wasn't from a physical fight or attack from someone else, it was because of herself. She overestimated how much she could take. Noelle always found herself liking the oddest things. When Nero was in her bird form, Noelle was a fan of her. She also found herself liking the stray animals in the capital and begged Captain Yami for them to take them in. Noelle liked things people usually don't find attractive or appealing.

So when she found herself hanging out with Henry Legolant after everything calmed down in the Clover Kingdom, she didn't mind his strange illness. She's a royal, after all, she has enough magic power to keep her okay and Henry alive near her. She did heed Captain Yami's warnings and Henry's but she liked Henry. Something about him she found really endearing. Perhaps it's the way he talks very slow or his magic is so strange to her, whatever it was, she found herself very entranced by Henry.

It was Saturday, meaning Noelle and Henry could take their usual walk. Henry was able to move some of the hideout around him so he could be able to step outside with Noelle. She scarfed down her breakfast quickly ignoring the looks from her squadmates. Asta was already outside training somehow wanting to become even more buffer than he is at the moment. 

"Are you sure you should hang out with Henry today?" Vanessa asked her.

"Yes, why?" Noelle asked.

"Well," Finral titled his head to the side. "You did use a lot of mana yesterday. I can tell it's not replenished yet."

"I'll be fine, I'm royalty after all," Noelle replied.

"Just make to pace your self, Princess. Henry takes a lot more magic than you realize." Vanessa said.

Noelle simply nodded.

She jumped to her feet and ran outside when she heard the building shifting. That told her Henry is outside now. She saw Henry standing inside of a small block building of the house, with a simple window between him and in the air. Noelle smiled and walked by his side. They both talked about random things throughout their week. Noelle mostly explained the missions and asked questions about his magic. She also stood amazed when birds flew out of his hair. 

They hung out longer than usual today. She hung out with him more due to her leaving on a mission tomorrow with Magna and Luck. The explosive pair and she's sent to calm the fights between them. Though she doesn't know why she is the one who has to go with them she didn't deny their Captain. Not to mention she walked Henry back to his room to keep their conversation going.

Noelle put her hands behind her back, listening to Henry talk about the new bird in his hair. She felt her knees wobbling with each step but chooses to ignore it. Henry fell against the bed letting out a long sigh. Without realizing, Noelle ran her fingers through his tangled hair. Henry looked at her with his golden eyes. A sense of belonging passed through the two young nobles.

"Thank you, Noelle," He said, slowly. "For being my friend."

"No problem, Henry," Noelle smiled.

"I quite enjoy our walks."

"Me too."

"I hope we have many more."

"Of course, Henry," Noelle brushed through his tangled hair again. 

Henry smiled at that. Noelle took a long time to walk away from Henry since she found herself enjoying speaking to him. She walked out of the room, shut the door behind her and stopped in front of his door. She brushed back her bangs, trying to catch her breath. Her arms felt like lead, and her legs like jelly not to mention she feels very sick. She could throw up at any moment now. Noelle truly only felt this a few times but never this extreme.

It's okay, Noelle thought to herself. All she needs to is go to her room and lay down for a nap. She kept a hand on the wall and took baby steps forward. Her vision is becoming dotted, everything sounded fuzzy and her stomach feels very empty now. Noelle's feet gave out underneath her, causing her to fall forward. Noelle curled in herself trying to gather all her energy together. She didn't even make it out of the hallway before collapsing on herself.

"Noelle?" Asta's voice rang through.

She couldn't even move her head to acknowledge him. All she could let out a pitiful moan of pain. Which is was enough for Asta to rush forward. He pulled her up, keeping her close to his chest so he could look her over. He allowed his cool hand to rest against her forehead. That alone set her to puke all over Asta. He didn't move away but he did frown at her. Noelle couldn't tell if it was from disgust or worry.

"You look very pale," He said.

Noelle let out another moan of pain.

He pulled her into a bridal hold and rushed out of the hallway. Noelle curled in herself again, gripping at Asta's shirt. Every bit of this should make her disgusted but she was in so much pain she could care less. Asta would mutter to her every now and then but Noelle couldn't understand him. All she could understand is her head is spinning. Everything is moving to fast for her, she may puke on him again. So she did. Just like before, Asta didn't move away instead he kicked open a door shouting out for someone.

Noelle was being tugged out of Asta's arms, but his hands gripped hers so tightly. It was the same death grip from the battlefield. Cold hands were touching her only making her want to react as before. Noelle wanted to say something, anything but the nauseousness was too strong. She could grasp words every now and then but never responded. She felt food being shoved into her mouth, forcing her to eat. 

"Please Noelle," Charmy begged. "You have to eat this, it's for your magic."

Noelle chewed on the food but it was becoming too much. She was going to pass out before the bowl was empty. Noelle isn't sure how long she ate or how long the Black Bulls swarmed her but she felt better. Not great but better than before. Noelle curled in herself, turning away from the food. She couldn't take anymore though she needs it for her magic levels. But she was a royal who didn't eat a lot due to her treatment from her family, fear of eating near them caused her stomach to be smaller than most.

The death grip on her hands pulled her closer to a warm body that smelled awful. And yet so very safe. She squeezed the grip back showing them that she is awake and feeling a little bit better. Noelle laid there, only taking the food when she could before gaining a sense of everything. She was in Asta's arms, laying on the dining room floor with the Black Bulls surrounding her. All of them looking at her worriedly.

"Feeling better, Little Missy?" Magna spoke first.

Noelle just nodded.

Though it wasn't convincing anybody in the room. It only made Asta pull her closer to him. She closed her eyes wanting to go to sleep very badly. She must have said it out loud because Vanessa told her she needed a bath first. The death grip somehow became even tighter than before. And yet, she didn't mind it, instead, as mentioned before she felt very safe in his arms. 

"Asta," Vanessa said, gently. "You both need baths. Think of what Noelle will say when she wakes up covered in this."

That made the grip loosen some, "You promise to look over her?"

"I will."

Noelle felt herself being transferred to Vanessa. But she also felt the grip on her hands tighten before letting go. Again, letting Noelle think of what that meant to him. 

**III.**

The third time Asta saved Noelle was from Luck's random attacks. It was a month after her magic withdraw and she had to stay away from Henry for three weeks, orders from the Captain. It hurt her to be away from her friend that long but she knew it was for the best. She even asked Asta to pass Henry notes for her, to tell him she wasn't upset with him and couldn't wait for their walks to continue. 

Right now, she's sitting outside with Vanessa, Grey, and Charmy. Vanessa claims she needed a tan and wanted the girls outside with her. The boys could be heard screaming near them. Luck goating Magna into another fight with him. Asta could be heard training from a random area in front of them. Noelle looked around but her eyes landed on Vanessa, who is slowly tanning.

It's a complete opposite of Noelle. Who is currently sitting underneath an umbrella thanks to Grey's transformation magic because she would burn underneath the sun. That didn't stop her from wearing a nice bathing suit with a sheer cover ontop. Her silver hair is loose due to the fact she didn't feel like putting her silver pigtails this morning. She didn't feel so embarrassed sitting with the girls next to her. Vanessa let out a sigh as she laid back, holding a bottle of wine and eyes closed. Noelle looked down at her legs.

"This is the life," Vanessa sighed, again.

"Oh yeah! Lazying out with a beautiful bowl of food." Charmy nodded.

Grey nodded in agreement.

"What about you Princess? How are you feeling about this?" Vanessa asked Noelle.

"It's nice," Noelle said, looking over at Vanessa. 

"Is it befitting a royal?" 

Noelle smirked, "I imagine so."

All the girls laughed at that remark. Noelle laid back on the towel, feeling the fabric rub against her kin. She dared the sun by allowing her legs to spread out of the umbrella. The sun heated her skin but she was okay with it. It wouldn't burn her that fast. Vanessa grumbled when she ran out of wine since she had to get up and go get more bottles. Noelle sat up watching her walk away. 

Asta came into view, he was walking towards the front doors with his sword on his shoulder. He was shirtless and wore his blue pants. Before Noelle could react, Asta looked at her with a large smile and waved at her. Noelle shyly waved back. He jogged towards her allowing Noelle to look at him clearly. He was covered in dirt and sweat from his training, and his pants were ripped around the knees telling her his training was extra today. She wondered if he was going to ask Vanessa to patch his clothing up later.

The magicless boy stood in front of her. He stabbed his sword in the ground and looked around. He still has a large smile across his face. Noelle crossed her legs not feeling the need to cover up. After all, the last time he didn't care and he did puke on him. As much Noelle wishes that never happened, she figures wearing a bathing suit in front of him wouldn't be so bad. Her attempt last time didn't do anything so Noelle figures a bathing suit isn't going to catch Asta's eye. She doesn't know what will catch his eye but she knew outfits or nudity is going to catch his eye.

"What a perfect day, right? I trained my muscles off back there!" Asta pointed behind him.

Noelle sighed, "Are you finally going to take a break, Dorksta?"

"After I do my usual sit-ups and stuff. It's a great way to end the workouts, Noelle. You should try it with me!"

"No thanks. Muscles aren't befitting someone like me."

"Why not?" Asta looked curious. "You'll look great with muscles! Not to mention your killer magic power, people will be imitated the moment they look at you." 

Noelle opened her mouth to say something but Charmy shouted 'incoming' before running away. Noelle turned back to see Charmy running away, tugging Grey behind her and her sheeps running behind her. She turned back to see Asta looking behind him. His green eyes widen, he picked up his sword and hit a stray lightning ball. Noelle watched as the lightning back hit forward hitting somewhere else. The wind from the hit blew her loose hair behind her. Yet, another line of stray lightning balls was coming straight towards them.

"Gotta go!" Asta exclaimed. "Come on, Noelle."

He tossed Noelle over his shoulder and ran towards the Black Bulls hideout, not stopping until they were safe inside. He sits her down on the couch collapsing next to her, huffing and puffing. Noelle looked over at him with a red face. Asta sat up looking at her. His bright green eyes locked with hers. He looked serious for a moment. Then he grabbed her hand, allowing another death grip to happen. 

"Nothing gotcha right?" Asta asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Noelle replied, finally finding her voice.

"Good," Asta said to himself. He let another squeeze before letting go of her hand. Good."

**IV.**

The fourth time Asta saved Noelle was on a battlefield, a two for one. This time they were fighting side by side. The rest of the Black Bulls were split up by their enemy, knowing who they wanted to fight. It seems the girl across from them really wanted to fight Asta and Noelle. She let out manic giggles before flicking her hand. Noelle's eyes widen seeing she was using wordless magic, a rare form and it takes a lot of mana. It's odd since Noelle can't sense her mana going down.

"We got this," Asta said.

Noelle looked down at him.

"We're the Black Bulls, after all, Noelle," Asta said.

"Yeah, you're right," Noelle replied. "Let's take her down."

Asta smirked and nodded.

They both charged together, using their strengths and weakness together. Asta was able to cover her with incoming attacks while Noelle was able to cover him with long-range attacks. Noelle also made sure to use her magic sparely, a strong feeling told her their opponent was holding back. Perhaps the girl across from them wanted to see what they were capable of. Noelle isn't sure but it isn't until she watched the girl's eyes flicked to the left then back to them. 

The royal looked over to see the dirt raising creating a large snake racing towards them. Noelle raised her _Sea Dragon's Roar_ towards the dirt snake. She watched as they slammed into each other. Noelle grabbed her wand with both hands trying to keep her footing as she pushed her magic forward. Noelle understated how much power the dirt snake magic against hers. Noelle needed another magic attack to help her with this.

" _Water Creation Magic: Valkyrie Dress_!" Noelle shouted.

She felt her water magic wrapping around her, creating the armor. She raised the water lance and channeling the magic to push the dirt snake forward. Noelle decided she needed to fly forward in order to break the spell and so she did. Noelle flew towards the dirt snake and brought the sea dragon closer. She crushed the dirt magic thanks to her Valkyrie armor. 

Sadly, due to this being a brand new form of magic, she runs out of mana very quickly. Which their opponent wanted to see. Noelle quickly dropped the Valkyrie armor and fell to her knees. She got ready to stand back on her feet but she saw another incoming attack by three dirt snakes. Noelle has enough to make perhaps three countering sea dragon roars but she won't be able to let them all loose at the same time.

Noelle was close to forming _Sea Dragon's Nest_ but Asta was two steps ahead of her. He slashed through the three dirt snakes then landed in front of Noelle. He brandished his two swords keeping them by his side. His large Demon-Slayer sword and Demon-Dweller sword stood out against the green grass. It looked as if he was showing off the swords to their opponent in front of them. Noelle tightens her grip on her wand and looked down at his Demon-Dweller sword.

"No one is going to hurt Noelle!" Asta shouted, gathering Noelle's attention. "Not on my watch!" 

Their opponent narrowed her blood-red eyes, "Is that so?"

Asta just bared his teeth as a response.

"Asta," Noelle hissed.

He glanced back to show he is listening.

"I'm going to give you some of my magic," She whispered. "Use it to take her down like back at the dungeon."

Asta tensed, "That's when you got hit."

"I'll be fine back here," She looked around. "We have to meet up with the others so we can team up against the rest."

"Fine but don't go overboard, Noelle," Asta warned her.

Noelle huffed, "I know my limits, Asta."

That comment made Asta tense once again but neither of them questions it. Asta raced forward and Noelle gave the rest of her magic to the sword. She figures it's better safe than sorry. Noelle put her hands flat on the Earth watching the scene in front of her. Asta hit their opponent with the sword, using Noelle's magic against her. Noelle smiled as she watched their opponent hit the ground.

Asta turned back with a grin but it dropped within a second. Noelle felt large magic forming behind her. She turned around to see a large dirt monster. It's large arm raised in the air ready to smash Noelle on the spot. Noelle's eyes widened and tried to move but she was exhausted at the moment. Their recent opponent was their fifth one today. So she wasn't sure how she was going to move this time.

A black blur passed her, slashing through the large dirt monster. He landed in front of her, staring down the monster as if he was going to raise up again. Noelle brushed back a fallen hair behind her ear. Asta turned around, looking her over and reached out to her. Noelle took his hand and was tugged up by him. Asta kept their and intertwined with each other. He looked at with an intensity it made her unnerved. She was afraid of what he is going to make her promise or what he is going to say.

"Lets," Asta gulped. "Let's go find the others."

He kept Noelle's hand in his as they raced to find the others. It made Noelle think of Asta of her hero. She wonders if she would ever repay Asta for everything he has ever done for her.

**V.**

The fifth time Asta saved Noelle, it wasn't from a battle or Luck's stray lightning magic or by her stupidity, it was from the party thrown in honor of the Magic Knights. She felt awkward standing near the drink table, obviously avoiding her siblings. She couldn't handle another embarrassment from them again. Yet, she was also nervous about the party in general. It was a celebration from them protecting the kingdom again. Noelle wondered what would happen if she just begged Captain Yami to stay at the base with Henry instead of being here.

"Noelle?" Mimosa's voice cut through her thoughts.

Noelle jumped causing her drink to spill out of her cup.

"Sorry," Mimosa giggled. "I just noticed you were here by yourself."

"I'm fine, Mimosa. Just taking a break for myself." Noelle replied.

"Okay," 

They stood side by side looking out into the party. Mimosa had her hands folded behind her back. Noelle twirled her hair around her finger trying to find her words. Mimosa looked over at her cousin.

"I heard what you did, Noelle," Mimosa smiled. "You've gotten so much stronger than I last saw you! It's amazing."

Noelle looked down at her feet, "You've gotten stronger too, Mimosa."

"Thank you but you've also become stronger by believing in yourself," Mimosa blushed. "I always knew you were strong. You've always been there for me even if you didn't know it. I think being apart of the Black Bulls was the best thing you could have ever done."

Noelle pressed her lips together. She looked over to see Mimosa smiling up at her. Mimosa's name was called by someone, she jogged off telling Noelle that she will see her soon. Noelle was left alone with Mimosa's words. Has she always thought of Noelle being so strong? Noelle was jealous of Mimosa's magic control for as long she could remember. So how did Mimosa look up to Noelle? The young Silva will never know.

"Hey, Noelle!" Asta's voice rang out.

Noelle looked at him. Something must have been written across her face because Asta was right by her side. He scanned the room real quick, checking to see if Noelle's family is around. Without thinking, Noelle grabbed his hand. He instantly laced their fingers together bringing calm to her nerves. Noelle gave him a small shy smile. She felt awkward withholding his hand so freely and she is shocked she hasn't passed out or shot him with her water magic. Overall, she felt calm.

"Wanna dance?" Asta asked her.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Noelle asked.

"Nope! But at least we'll have fun with each other."

Noelle sighed, "You better not step on me, Asta. I mean it."

"Like I would take that chance." He tugged her onto the floor. "Come on, Noelle. I'll keep you safe."

Noelle looked at him, "Why?"

"I meant what I said during our battle, Noelle. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Both in a battle and normal situations. I'm going to keep you safe."

Noelle wanted to ask him why again but Asta tugged her on the floor. He spent the night dancing and allowing her to forget the awkwardness she was feeling. Once again, Asta became her hero.

**\+ I.**

Noelle never imagined she would be a hero to Asta. The short Magic Knight has always been there to save her. When Vetto the Despair was passed by the strange magic and almost killed her with the attack, Asta was there. When her own magic attacked her because of her feelings, Asta was there. When her first-ever _Sea Dragon Cradle_ collapsed due to lack of magic, Asta was there. When her siblings made fun of her, downright verbally attacked her, Asta was there. 

Asta has always been her hero. Both in the mental and psychical sense. Noelle never imagined she would be the one to save Asta, in any sense but here she was. Noelle stood in front of the enemy, with all her squadmates behind her. Asta just fell from all the attacks hitting him at once. That kicked Noelle into gear. She was able to stand on her feet and put all her love ones into a _Sea Dragon Nest_ to keep them safe. Noelle locked eyes with Asta, who was struggling to get on his knees.

"Noelle!" Asta exclaimed.

Noelle stepped forward so she could stand in front of Asta. Behind her, everyone she cares about is relying on her to keep them safe, whether they know it or not. The throbbing in her ankle seemed to disappear with her new resolution to protect her friends. Asta tried to reach out to grab her but her _Sea Dragon Cradle_ wouldn't let him nor will his body.

"No, stand back Noelle!" Asta begged her. "Wait for Captain Yami!"

"I can do this," Noelle said, looking at him. "I'm stronger now. I can protect all of you like you. I can protect you now, Asta!"

Asta's eyes widened.

"You told me once that you will have to train seriously hard to surpass me," Noelle chuckled nervously. "You were so wrong. I had to train to surpass you, even now I still have to train hard. Even as I train right now, I wish to protect you like you've done for me so much in the past. So watch me, look how strong I've become since Vetto!"

"Show me what I have to surpass now," He whispered.

She allowed the Valkyrie armor wrapped around her, giving her an extra layer of protection. Her purple eyes looked away from Asta and stared at her enemy ahead. She raised her water lance and pointed it to her enemy. Even with her low mana, she isn't going to drop as she has done against the dirt snakes. She is going to push past her limits. She is going to be the hero today. She is going to protect the people she cares about!

Noelle stared down her enemy, hoping her glare is at least imitating the person across her. She is going to take him down even if it costs all her magic. Noelle can do this! 

" _Water Creation Magic: Sea Dragon's Roar_!" Noelle shouted.

The magic attack flew across the field leaving her water lance. She watched her opponent go to defend himself giving her opening. Noelle shot forward not wasting any time to take him down. She didn't feel the stares of her squadmates looking at her or heard their cheers for her to go on. She only heard Asta's final words. Noelle slammed against the attacker, throwing him backward. Her _Sea Dragon's Roar_ followed behind her, attacking his other side. Noelle summoned another _Sea Dragon's Roar_ to hit his other side. Noelle is putting everything she has into this attack.

"I'm going to protect them!" Noelle shouted to herself.

The attacker laid flat on his back, knocked out from the three attacks. Noelle landed on her feet, her ankle seriously throbbing now and her Valkyrie armor dropped. She landed on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Noelle turned back to see Asta looking at her. He had a smile across from his face. Her magic around her friends dropped but she all saw them looking at her. 

Asta pushed himself up, using his sword as a crutch and walked towards her. He landed in front of her, collapsing just like her. The two teenagers reached out to grab their hands, lacing them together. This time they both had a death grip on each other. Noelle slumped forward, landing in Asta's shoulder allowing her eyes to close. Their grip didn't loosen but they did relax near each other.

"Thank you," Asta breathed. "You protected us all, Noelle."

Noelle smiled against his shoulder, "I finally wanted to save you, Asta."

"What are you talking about? You saved me lots of time before."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Asta turned so he could bury his face in her hair. He tried to pull her closer though it was impossible with the lack of space between them. That didn't stop him from keeping Noelle close with him. She didn't pull away but Asta could feel her racing heart.

"I'm just so glad you're alive," Asta said in her hair.

"I never planned to die, Dorksta," Noelle replied.

"I figured."

They stayed there, relishing the fact they are both alive. Each feeling their warmth and hearing their steady breathing. A brand new emotion bloomed between the two young teenagers. Yet neither wanted to say what it was due to the fear of shattering the brand new relationship.

The only thing was they both knew at this very moment, they are each other's hero. 


End file.
